


Mandalorian Days

by mandaloriansimp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, tags will be added as fics are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaloriansimp/pseuds/mandaloriansimp
Summary: Collection of short fics. Will mostly feature Reader/Din and baby Yoda, but since I also sometimes accept prompts on Tumblr there might be some variation every now and then. If other pairings are added the tags will also be updated and each chapter contains the ship it features.Chapter one: Din/Reader & Baby Yoda - Nightly cuddles
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, relationships might be added as fics are added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Mandalorian Days

**Author's Note:**

> Nightly cuddles with Din and the baby.

It’s pitch black in the sleeping pod when you wake up. The complete darkness confuses your senses and for a hazy moment, you’re not sure if you’re blinking awake or just dreaming. When your bedding shifts under your head and fingertips, however, you feel yourself anchoring to reality. You also realize it’s not your bedding that has shifted, but Din. Sometime during your sleep, he must have slipped in as he sometimes did when he needed to sleep but didn’t want to wake you up, and tucked you under his arm. Your head that had rested comfortably on his chest started to slide down his side as Din shifted again. The arm you had lying across his torso reflectively gripped at his shirt to keep balance. 

“Din?” you whisper, your voice still groggy from sleep.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, “the kid’s awake.”

You instinctively look up, but all you can see through the darkness is the little red light by the pod’s door. Unlike Din, you didn’t have a helmet med thermal vision. It’s not strong enough to light anything up, but you could nearly see the child’s silhouette by your feet. He had somehow slipped down the hammock by himself again, which in itself wasn’t that unusual, but he rarely did so during this time of his sleeping cycle. If space had nighttime, this would be in the middle of it.

“I’ll lift him back up,” Din says softly and makes an effort to get up. You’re too tired to contradict him vocally and just press him down with the hand still on his chest. His stills and while you can’t see him you can sense him turning his head towards you in question and perhaps a bit in surprise. You rarely, if ever, manhandled him. Din loved the child and certainly did the best he could, which in all fairness went a long way, but there were some things concerning children he simply lacked some knowledge on. Skinship and cuddles being two of them. If it wasn’t on your initiative from the start, he wouldn’t sleep this close to you either. More often than not he ended up sleeping on the command chair. Instead of answering his unspoken question you simply took the end of the blanket you had draped over your bodies and lifted it, making room between you and Din.

“Come here,” you say with sleep in your voice. After understanding what was going on you were already halfway back to sleep. Within the second you feel the child’s small steps navigate between your bodies and soon his small body was lying neatly tucked in the space under your chin on Din’s chest. your shoulder and head. You cover all three of you with the blanket and gently caress his scalp and to draw the hairs back so his head would be comfortable tucked under your chin without tickling you. Finally, you traced his ears to make sure they weren’t being folded and kissed him softly. He sighed and made a sound that sounded like content and then lay still. You relaxed fully and let your head fall back comfortably on Din’s shoulder.

Being lulled back to sleep with Din’s steady heartbeat under your hand and the child of your heart so warm and sweet close to you, you barely noticed Din’s arm drawing you closer and the forehead of his helmet pressing against the top of your head. In your drowsiness, it felt almost like a kiss.


End file.
